Fifteen
by AmethystNott
Summary: O que a visita de sua avó em sua casa pode resultar? Bem, para Lily Evans, a visita da vovó Evans trouxe uma grande e inesperada surpresa. E tudo o que Lily poderia pedir era que seu melhor amigo, James Potter, a ajudasse com isso.


A vida de um adolescente não é nem um pouco fácil. Não importa o que seus pais digam sobre não termos que nos preocupar com contas a pagar ou filhos para educar. A vida de uma garota de quatorze anos como eu não era nem um pouco fácil. Só que eu não era uma adolescente de quatorze anos comum. Eu era Lily Evans. Um imã para desastres. E não importava quantas vezes parecesse que estava tudo bem, sempre iria acontecer algo para que eu pudesse dizer que meu dia foi uma droga...

— O que você achou do último episódio? — James Potter ou meu melhor amigo que voltava da escola comigo, perguntou.

— Eu gostei, embora, talvez eu mudasse algumas coisas do que aconteceu... Tipo uma pessoa que morre... — sorri malevolamente.

— Ah, cale a boca, Lily Evans. Não ouse contar o final da temporada de Flash.

— Não vou te contar. Apenas quero te deixar curioso. Uma pequena vingança por você não ter assistido comigo.

— Isso é injusto. Foi somente porque minha mãe não deixou devido a visita da parte distante da família do meu pai. Eu não me lembrava de metade daquelas pessoas.

— Você trocou sua melhor amiga por pessoas que nem ao menos lembrava? — fingi-me de ofendida.

— Eu juro que vou te recompensar! — James se virou um pouco desesperado para mim.

— Relaxe, cabeção. Estou só pegando no seu pé. Conheço a Sra. Potter. Ela deve ter ficado uma pilha com essa quantidade de gente na sua casa...

— Foi um pesadelo. — ele revirou seus cabelos nervosamente, uma de suas atitudes involuntárias que eu mais gostava. Daquelas que eu guardava para mim. Junto com todos os meus outros sentimentos relacionados a James Potter.

Tive que conter um suspiro. Ele era o meu melhor amigo. Não podia estragar tudo.

— O que você acha de vir na minha casa hoje? Comemorar o início das férias de inverno e começar a quarta temporada de Arrow?

— Bem que eu queria. Mas a minha avó vai vir aqui em casa hoje e ela disse que tinha uma surpresa para mim. Se acabar cedo... Quem sabe — dou de ombros.

— Ah — ele pareceu um pouco decepcionado — Tudo bem, então — percebi que tínhamos chegado à frente da minha casa. Hora da despedida — Nos falamos mais tarde?

— Uhum. — assenti com a cabeça — Tchau, quatro olhos.

— Tchau, cabeça de fósforo — James bagunçou meus cabelos e andou os cinco metros de rua que separava minha casa da dele.

Suspirando finalmente pelo garoto que eu não poderia ter, entrei em casa, e a primeira coisa que vejo é uma Katherine Evans, ou minha mãe, desesperada.

— Lily, querida — ela me cumprimenta nervosa — tudo bem com você?

— Tudo...? Mãe, você está bem? — perguntei receosa.

— Então... Sobre isso... Querida... Eu preciso te dizer uma coisa... Só... Não surte, está bem?

— O que aconteceu? — uma luz lá no meu subconsciente começou a piscar sinalizando uma tragédia eminente.

— Lembra-se da surpresa que a sua avó falou?

— Lembro sim... O que é que tem, mãe? Você está me assustando...

— Lily! Querida! Finalmente você chegou! – não pude terminar de falar, pois minha avó, Elizabeth Evans, invadira a sala e me sufocara em um abraço apertado — Que saudades eu estava da minha neta mais nova!

— Oi, vovó Evans — respondi com o pouco de fôlego que tinha me restado, antes dela finalmente me soltar.

— Como você cresceu, meu gengibre. — eu detestava aquele apelido.

— Pois é... — dei um sorriso amarelo.

— E vai fazer 15 anos! A data mais importante na vida de uma menina! — seu olhar tinha um brilho que eu nunca tinha visto antes.

— O tempo voa...

— Por isso, eu preparei uma surpresa para você. Algo para que seu dia seja mais especial!

Oba! Presentes! E minha mãe toda apavorada... Já tinha pensado que era algo pior. Acompanhei minha avó até a cozinha. Atrás de mim, a mulher que me colocou no mundo fazia sinais como que para me avisar. Será que ela não entendeu que eram apenas presentes? Que mal há em presentes?

— E aqui está! — Vovó Evans apontou para a mesa do aposento. Olhei confusa para a superfície de madeira. Onde estava o pacote? Só haviam umas coisas peroladas... Espera... Aquilo eram fitas?

— Vó... O que é isso? — olhei confusa para a senhora grisalha.

— Eu andei dando uma olhada nessa internet que vocês jovens gostam tanto de mexer... E vi algumas ideias... Isso aqui é para colocar o guardanapo. — ela pegou uma grossa fita dourada com flores de pérolas — Tem também ornamentos para a mesa... — apontou para um vaso todo enfeitado com as mesmas fitas e pérolas — Lembrancinhas... E algumas coisas que acabou ficando em casa que eu ainda não terminei. Eu queria entregar com tudo pronto, mas fiquei com medo de que você e sua mãe acabassem fazendo coisas desnecessárias...

Eu estava abismada e completamente confusa... Afinal, por que tudo aquilo estava na minha frente?

— Hum... Vó, para quê tudo isso? — perguntei num tom que eu achei que fosse delicado o bastante. Não queria magoá-la.

— Para a sua festa de 15 anos, é claro! Para o que mais seria?

Tentei não denunciar nada em minha expressão. Pois tudo o que eu queria fazer era gritar e dizer para a minha avó que eu não ia fazer festa nenhuma. Eu detestava esse tipo de coisa. A última coisa que eu queria era uma festa de 15 anos. E eu havia deixado isso muito claro para a minha mãe. Por falar nela, lá esta Katherine Evans acenando por de trás da sogra, me pedindo, por sinais, que concordasse com a minha avó. Não é como se eu fosse uma sem coração, mãe.

— Mas é claro. Que cabeça a minha. A minha festa de 15 anos...

— Ai, você vai ficar tão linda num daqueles vestidos de princesa... — suspirou vagamente — E então você irá dançar a valsa com seu pai... Teremos que matricular vocês numa aula de dança, John nunca soube dançar muito bem... No final da noite você terá virado uma mulher — Vovó Evans então secou uma lágrima que escapou de seu olho direito.

Foi ali que eu percebi o que poderia ter de errado em um presente.

Eu estava tão ferrada.

— — —

A porta da frente fechou com um estalido e então ouvi os passos de minha mãe voltando à cozinha, onde eu a esperava para discutir sobre a minha morte.

— O que é isso? — ela perguntou confusa.

— Água com Açúcar. Para os nervos. — fiz um gesto brindando a minha sorte. Ou a falta dela no caso.

— Certo. Temos muita coisa a organizar até o dia 30 de janeiro. — sentou-se a minha frente resignada.

— Espera... Vamos mesmo fazer uma festa?

— O que você espera depois disso tudo, Lily?

— Eu realmente estava esperando que você me desse uma solução milagrosa que não me fizesse sofrer em cima de um salto por mais de três horas. Ou que não me fizesse ser o centro das atenções no meio de pelo menos duzentas pessoas. Ou qualquer outra chance de me fazer pagar um mico.

— Eu bem que queria, meu amor, mas eu não tenho uma solução que resolva isso... Pelo menos, não uma que não magoe a sua avó.

Suspirei derrotada. Não é como se eu não tivesse pensado nisso.

— Eu não queria magoar a vovó, mas também não queria uma festa de quinze anos. Como proceder? — abaixei a cabeça na mesa, deixando o copo, já vazio, de lado.

— Bem, — mamãe começou num tom querendo quebrar o gelo — pelo menos não temos que nos preocupar com lembrancinhas, ornamentos e laços para guardanapos.

Olhei cética para a mulher. Completamente desacreditada.

— Como se só tivéssemos isso para nos preocuparmos.

— Vamos dar um jeito filha. — ela me abraçou por trás — Eu prometo — finalizou com um beijo no alto da minha cabeça.

—

Eu precisava desabafar com alguém, James não atendia ao telefone e eu já estava ficando impaciente. Decidi, então, desabafar com minhas amigas virtuais. Aquelas que eu conhecera não fazia dois meses, graças a um fórum sobre Arrow, onde todas coincidentemente shippavam e liam fanfics Olicity.

 _MPF – Maravilhosas, Perfeitas e Fabulosas_

 ** _Lily:_**

 _TO CHORANDO._

 ** _Mary:_**

 _O que que deu Lils?_

 ** _Tonks:_**

 _O que aconteceu?_

 ** _Lily:_**

 _Aconteceu a minha morte._

 ** _Emme:_**

 _Explica direito mulher!_

 ** _Alice:_**

 _Mas o que foi que aconteceu?_

 ** _Lily:_**

 _Minha vó apareceu aqui em casa com um monte de coisa pronta para a minha festa de quinze anos._

 ** _Dorcas:_**

 _Que fofa sua avó._

 ** _Mary:_**

 _Awnnn_

 ** _Lily:_**

 _Bem seria fofo. Se eu quisesse fazer uma festa de quinze anos. Só que eu não tive coragem de dizer pra minha vó que não quero fazer uma festa._

 ** _Tonks:_**

 _Tenta conversar com ela então..._

 ** _Mary:_**

 _Isso. Fala numa boa._

 ** _Tonks:_**

 _Meu aniversario de quinze anos foi uma bosta. Passei no lugar que eu mais odeio na minha vida. Como todos os meus outros aniversários._

 ** _Lily:_**

 _Eu tentei fale com a minha mãe. Mas não vai ter jeito. O pior de tudo é que falta um mês e meio para o meu aniversário e eu não sei como vamos organizar uma festa grande até lá._

 _Falar*_

 ** _Dorcas:_**

 _Olha pelo lado bom, pelo menos você não vai ter q se preocupar com as coisas que sua avó já fez... Hehehe_

 ** _Lily:_**

 _-'_

 _Foi exatamente isso que minha mãe disse._

 ** _Alice:_**

 _Eu concordo com a Tonks. Vc devia falar para a sua mãe e conversar numa boa com sua avó. Ela deve entender._

 ** _Lene:_**

 _Poxa Lils que barra. Mas eu concordo com a Tonks e a Lice._

 ** _Lily:_**

 _É... Pode ser... Vou falar com ela._

 _Obrigada gente 3_

 ** _Mary:_**

 _De nadaa_

 ** _Alice:_**

 _GENTE_

 _EU TIVE UM SONHO OLICITY MUITO ESTRANHO!_

 _MAS QUE ERA A IDEIA PERFEITA PARA UMA FIC!_

Antes que eu pudesse perguntar para Lice qual fora o seu sonho, meu celular começou a tocar, anunciando uma ligação do meu melhor amigo.

— Alô? — atendi no segundo toque.

— _Hey gengibre. Ligou?_ — a voz levemente divertida de James chegou ao meu ouvido.

— É... Liguei.

— _Aconteceu alguma coisa?_ — seu tom mudou completamente dando espaço para a preocupação.

— Minha vó acabou de sair daqui. Quer vir aqui? Te conto tudo dai.

— _OK. Pode deixar que eu levo o chocolate._

Sorri. James sabia exatamente como me animar.

 _—_ Obrigada.

— _Até aqui a pouco, ruiva._

Não deu nem cinco minutos e ouvi a campainha tocando. Mais alguns segundos e James Potter entrava no meu quarto.

— E aqui estou com todo o estoque de chocolate que eu tinha em casa. — ele jogou uma sacola ao meu lado que tinha pelo menos umas três barras de chocolate.

— Eu já disse que te amo? — indaguei enquanto abria um dos pacotes.

— Já, embora eu prefira que você demonstre dividindo o chocolate comigo.

— Hm — fingi pensar — Talvez você mereça...

— Talvez? — James ergueu as sobrancelhas, exasperado.

— OK, você pode comer também.

— Ótimo — subiu na cama, deitando-se ao meu lado — Então, o que aconteceu para você estar assim pra baixo? — ele tocou a ponta do meu nariz com o indicador, o que me fez piscar.

A parte boa de estar triste – ou algo do tipo – era que James ficava muito atencioso e fofo. O que me fazia ficar ainda mais apaixonada pelo meu melhor amigo. E embora me apaixonar mais fosse uma coisa que eu quisesse evitar, eu simplesmente amava ser tratada assim. Já até me pegara sonhando que talvez James também pudesse ser apaixonado por mim. O que, é claro, era uma loucura.

— Aconteceu o fim do mundo, para ser mais exata...

Contei toda a história da intervenção da minha avó na minha suposta festa de aniversário. Estávamos deitados um de frente para o outro, comendo mais e mais chocolate. James sabia ser um ótimo ouvinte e atentamente escutou todo o drama que minha vida havia sido transformada. Somente ao final do relato que ele se pronunciou.

— Olha, eu sei que você não queria fazer a festa e tudo mais. Mas acho que você pode gostar.

— Mas James, vestido longo, saltos gigantes, toda aquela gente me vendo fingindo que está feliz por mim, mas, na verdade, estão todos doidos para me verem tropeçar e postar um vídeo no YouTube...

— Acho que você está exagerando...

— Tenho certeza de que Sirius faria isso.

— Mas o Sirius não conta como uma pessoa normal. — ele fez um gesto de descaso — O que eu quero dizer é que você não precisa fazer uma festa tradicional como manda a etiqueta das festas de quinze anos. Você pode deixá-la com a sua cara. Por exemplo, não quer usar um vestido longo? Tudo bem, tenho certeza de que muitos garotos de Hogwarts iriam gostar de ver suas pernas em um vestido curto. Eu seria um deles.

Bati em seu ombro de brincadeira.

— Bobo.

— Não quer usar um salto gigante? Use uma rasteirinha. Embora eu ache que você valorizaria muito mais suas pernas com um salto.

— Isso pareceu meio gay...

— Gay? Mas é claro que não. É um homem tentando arrumar uma desculpa para admirar suas pernas. Não tem nada mais hétero que isso.

— Olha que eu vou acabar achando que você está apaixonado por mim... — brinquei sentindo meu rosto ficar corado.

— Mas... — James pigarreou — Falando sério agora... Nada impede de fazer as coisas do seu jeito.

Suspirei.

— É... Acho que você tem razão...

— Mas é claro que eu tenho razão. Sou James Potter.

— OK, Sr. James Humilde Potter, o que eu quero saber agora é se você vai começar a quarta temporada de Arrow comigo nesse momento. — joguei um travesseiro em seu rosto.

— Opa, ruiva, não precisa falar duas vezes. — respondeu colocando o travesseiro atrás de sua cabeça e se acomodando ainda mais em minha cama.

Sorri e tratei de colocar logo a série para assistirmos.

— — —

James acabara me convencendo e eu decidira fazer a festa do meu jeito. Falei com minha mãe e ela concordou numa boa. Daria para fazer eu e minha avó felizes. OK, tudo daria certo. Ou era o que eu esperava.

Logo na primeira semana depois da decisão tomada, eu já tive meu primeiro estresse. Que cor eu iria fazer a maldita festa? Rosa? Azul? Roxo?

— Quantas cores existem nesse mundo? Um milhão? — desabafei sobre a paleta de cores que a moça que iríamos contratar para a decoração me dera.

— É bem provável, querida. — piscou-me a decoradora.

— Como posso escolher só duas então? — perguntei levemente desesperada.

— Podemos partir de outro ponto então...

— Que seria...? — fiquei curiosa com a perspectiva de acabar com minha indecisão.

— Vamos escolher um tema para a sua festa.

— Um tema?

— Isso, alguma coisa que você goste. Quem sabe uma cidade? Ou um filme favorito... — a mulher loira me deu as opções.

— Um filme... Bem, meu filme favorito é Breakfast at Tiffany's. — afirmei sem nem pensar muito, afinal eu amava aquele filme com todas as minhas forças.

— Perfeito. Podemos fazer um tema da Tiffany & Co. É uma coisa delicada e elegante.

Pensei na opção. Sem querer, imagens de um salão decorado com as cores da Tiffany e alguns objetos que lembravam a famosa marca de joias vieram a minha mente.

Sorri.

— Eu adorei.

— — —

 _MPF – Maravilhosas, Perfeitas e Fabulosas._

 ** _Molly:_**

 _Então eu não me controlei e postei a fic._

 ** _Alice:_**

 _A Molly respira e posta fic ._

 ** _Lily:_**

 _Hey genteee._

 ** _Alice:_**

 _AHAHHAHA._

 ** _Tonks:_**

 _Molly dedos nervosos._

 ** _Molly:_**

 _Oie Lils._

 ** _Hestia:_**

 _Eu queria muito que a Molly escrevesse uma fic de Amor Doce. Eu iria amar._

 ** _Emme:_**

 _AHHAHAAH._

 ** _Molly:_**

 _AHAHAHAH Vamos ver Hestia._

 ** _Emme:_**

 _Hestia e seu amor por Amor Doce._

 ** _Lene:_**

 _Alguém disse Amor Doce?_

 _Gastei umas 50 libras em PA._

 ** _Emme:_**

 _50, mano?_

 ** _Lily:_**

 _Lene é outra viciada._

 ** _Alice:_**

 _Vocês são malucas..._

 _Quero dizer que tenho o próximo capítulo de Zerstörung pronto._

 _Vou postar assim que terminar de responder os reviews!_

 ** _Tonks:_**

 _Vai ter Smut Olicity?_

 ** _Mary:_**

 _OPAAA. Cheguei numa hora boa..._

 _AHAHHAHAHA._

 ** _Dorcas:_** _Alguém disse Zerstörung?/_

 ** _Alice:_** _HEHHEHEHEH._

 ** _Lily:_**

 _Gente, decidi o tema da minha festa *-*._

 ** _Dorcas:_**

 _Obaaaa! E qual é?_

 ** _Mary:_**

 _Que massa Lils!_

 ** _Lily:_**

 _Tiffany & Co._

 ** _Dorcas:_**

 _Amei a ideia!_

 ** _Alice:_**

 _Inspirada em Breakfast at Tiffany's?_

 ** _Lily:_**

 _SIMM._

 ** _Mary:_**

 _Adoro esse filme._

 ** _Alice:_**

 _EU AMO ESSE FILME._

 ** _Tonks:_**

 _Seu niver vai ficar muito legal Lils!_

 _Mas me diz... Com quem você vai dançar?_

 ** _Mary:_**

 _AAAAAAHH VERDADE. Você vai chamar o James?_

 ** _Lily:_**

 _Eu não estava pensando em fazer dança com ninguém além do meu pai..._

 ** _Molly:_**

 _MAS O QUÊ?_

 _Miga, não perde uma chance dessas de tirar casquinha do boy._

 ** _Mary:_**

 _Concordo com a Molly. Chama o James pra dançar com você... Ele é seu melhor amigo... Nem vai desconfiar... Ai no meio da dança você vai lá e tasca um beijo nele._

 ** _Tonks:_**

 _HAHAHAH ISSO._

 ** _Alice:_**

 _MARY DISSE TUDO._

 ** _Lily:_**

 _AI GENTE..._

— — —

Obviamente que não foi somente as meninas a tocarem no assunto da "dança especial". Para o meu azar. Minha avó falou disso. Minha mãe falou disso. Minhas tias falaram disso. O único que estava do meu lado era o meu pai. E não era exatamente o tipo de argumento que eu queria para a minha defesa. Ou seja, eu iria ter que fazer a bendita dança especial. Por sorte, nenhuma delas deu opinião de quem eu precisava escolher para isso. Elas só queriam que eu decidisse logo. Bem, eu já havia decidido. O problema era arrumar coragem para convidar James Potter para uma dança especial.

Eu não via o meu melhor amigo há três semanas, pois este saíra para passar as festas na casa dos avós em Surrey. Então, quando James voltou uma semana depois do Ano Novo, eu tratei de ir logo a sua casa. Afinal, tínhamos episódios de Arrow para ver. E daquela vez eu esperara para assistir com ele.

— EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE O EPISÓDIO ACABOU ASSIM! — gritei ao ver os créditos do último episódio.

— CARALHO. — foi só o que James disse.

— Caralho? CARALHO? A GENTE VAI TER QUE ESPERAR ATÉ O DIA 20 PARA SABER O QUE ACONTECEU! — bradei — Como vamos sobreviver até lá? — deitei na cama com a depressão que só um episódio de série sem continuação imediata pode dar.

— Olha pelo lado bom... São duas semanas... A gente espera dois anos por Sherlock... Duas semanas não é nada... — ele deitou ao meu lado.

— Tem razão... Pelo menos isso... — fiquei olhando para o teto, pensando se eu teria coragem de convidá-lo para a dança.

— E então? Como estão os preparativos para a grande festa? — fiquei surpresa com a menção de assunto, sendo que era exatamente na minha festa que eu estava pensando.

— Eu não aguento mais correr de um lado para o outro. Prova vestido, prova bolo, vê decoração, vê cores e mais cores... Sabia que existem mais de um milhão de cores nesse mundo?

— Uou. Um milhão? E você teve que olhar todas para escolher aquelas que queria?

— Quase isso... — rimos — Pelo menos eu estou deixando minha avó feliz.

— Mas você está feliz? — a sua pergunta me fez virar-me de lado para encará-lo.

— Eu acho que sim. Apesar de tudo, está saindo do meu jeito... Quer dizer, quase tudo... — revirei os olhos.

— O que não está saindo do seu jeito? — sua mão foi automaticamente a uma mecha de cabelo que caíra em meu rosto e a colocou por trás da minha orelha. Consegui não ficar corada com esse gesto.

— Toda a parte feminina da minha família meio que invocou que eu tenho que escolher um garoto para fazer a "dança especial" comigo.

— Dança especial? — James segurou uma risada.

— É... Primeiro a aniversariante dança com o pai e depois com o convidado especial, que na maioria dos casos é o namorado da garota. O que não vai acontecer no meu caso, já que eu não tenho um.

— Nem alguém que você queira que seja? — era impressão minha ou o James estava desconfortável?

Pensei no que eu iria dizer. Será que eu falaria a verdade para ele? Não. Nunca.

— Até tem... Mas eu nunca teria coragem de convidá-lo. — o que não deixa de ser uma verdade.

— Hm... E quem seria essa pessoa especial?

— Acho que essa é a única que coisa que eu não conseguiria te contar. — isso também era uma verdade.

— Acho que eu entendo isso... — disse vagamente.

Ficamos um tempo em um silêncio desconfortável. E eu fiquei pensando se eu falara algo de errado.

— Eu posso fazer isso... — James interrompeu meus devaneios.

— Isso o quê? — perguntei confusa.

— Dançar com você... Se você não for falar com esse cara realmente, quero dizer.

Eu não estava acreditando na minha sorte.

— Você faria isso? — perguntei ainda chocada.

— Mas é claro que sim... Se você me contar quem queria convidar realmente.

Semicerrei os olhos para o meu amigo.

— Isso é golpe baixo...

— É pegar ou largar, ruiva. — James deu de ombros.

Revirei os olhos.

— Eu aceito... Mas só te conto depois que você dançar comigo.

Ele pensou na proposta.

— Fechado.

Sorri e simplesmente não me segurei, abracei-o apertado e lhe dei um beijo estalado na bochecha.

— Obrigada, James. De verdade.

Ele retribuiu o abraço com o mesmo entusiasmo que eu.

— De nada, ruiva. — senti um beijo no alto da minha cabeça — Vou estar sempre aqui. Para o que precisar.

— — —

As semanas seguintes passaram voando e quando eu dei por mim, já estava na semana do meu aniversário. Meus nervos estavam à flor da pele. Era quase como se eu estivesse de TPM. E bem naquela semana, o mundo resolveu anunciar o Apocalipse.

— Lily querida, — minha avó me chamou da sala, onde ela terminava de colar as últimas pérolas nas últimas lembrancinhas — Como são seus dois vestidos?

Eu e minha mãe nos entreolhamos um pouco apavoradas.

— Dois, vó? — perguntei com medo da resposta.

— Isso, um para a sua entrada e outro para depois durante a festa.

— Não tem como ser o mesmo para toda a festa?

— Até poderia... Mas você ia ficar tão linda trocando de vestido...

Ai. Meu. Deus.

Isso tudo resultou numa caçada impossível em Hogsmeade. Porque nenhum maldito vestido servia em mim. Ficavam todos enormes em mim. Péssima hora para ser magra.

— Mãe... Não serve nenhum... — falei apavorada quando saímos da quinta loja daquele dia.

— Lily, fique calma, OK? Vamos achar alguma coisa.

— Será que não podemos, sei lá, inventar alguma história para a vovó e usar só o vestido que já temos?

— Você sabe que não daria certo, Lily. Sua avó não está fazendo por ser algo na moda, ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Isso é um sonho dela. Não é algo que você consiga reverter contando uma história da carochinha.

Eu sabia que ela estava certa, mas, ainda sim, não deixei de ficar decepcionada.

Eu precisava de ajuda.

MPF – Maravilhosas, Perfeitas e Fabulosas.

 ** _Alice:_**

 _Gente eu não aguento mais essas crianças._

 _Sério._

 ** _Lily:_**

 _GENTE PELO AMOR DE DEUS ME AJUDA_

 _Vish Lice, tá muito difícil, é?_

 ** _Mary:_**

 _Ainda não pediu a demissão, Lice?_

 _CHORA LILS_

 _Me salvem dessa aula de física quântica, please_

 _Ou me batam por ter escolhido engenharia_

 ** _Alice:_**

 _O que houve Liks?_

 _Lils*_

 _Ainda não Mary, vou esperar as férias_

 ** _Lily:_**

 _A minha festa é essa semana e eu tenho que arrumar um vestido._

 _MAS NÃO SERVE NENHUM EM MIM._

 ** _Dorcas:_**

 _Calma, Lils._

 _Qualquer coisa dá pra se ajustar._

 ** _Mary:_**

 _Ué mas você já não tinha um vestido?_

 _Não me diz que não queres mais aquele..._

 ** _Alice:_**

 _Verdade, aquele era tão bonito..._

 ** _Lily:_**

 _É que inventaram que eu vou ter que usar dois vestidos durante a noite... Alguma coisa com entrada e tal..._

 _Podem ficar tranquilas que eu ainda vou usar o outro._

 _HAHAHA_

 ** _Mary:_**

 _Ahhh entendi._

 ** _Lily:_**

 _Eu já fui em umas cinco lojas e não achei nenhum que servisse... E também não estou me agradando muito com as cores..._

 ** _Tonks:_**

 _Que droga Lils..._

 _Você quer fazer das mesmas cores da sua festa?_

 ** _Alice:_**

 _Vou ter que voltar aqui para as crianças gente._

 _Antes que elas se matem._

 _Ou me matem..._

 ** _Mary:_**

 _Não precisa ser das mesmas cores da festa._

 _AHHAHAHAH_

 _Ok Lice_

 _Bjoos_

 ** _Dorcas_**

 _Não precisa ser das mesmas cores da festa._

 ** _Mary:_**

 _Fui na festa da minha prima esses dias... A decoração era rosa e o vestido azul._

 _Você não faz parte da decoração Lils._

 ** _Lily:_**

 _Eu sei... mas tbm não queria que fosse algo muito fora..._

 ** _Dorcas:_**

 _Precisando de opiniões quando estiver provando algo, só falar._

 ** _Mary:_**

 _Issoo_

 _Minha aula chata agradece!_

 ** _Lily:_**

 _Hahahaha obg meninas!_

— — —

E o grande dia chegara. E eu estava mais nervosa que nunca. Eu realmente e literalmente estava uma pilha de nervos. Fora um mês intenso. Escolhas de decoração, vestido, sapatos, cores e mais as exaustivas aulas de dança com meu pai e James. James. Em nenhum momento reclamou de tudo que tinha que fazer e me ajudara ainda mais com coisas que eu sequer pedira.

E eu o prometera contar a verdade hoje. Quem eu queria convidar para dançar comigo. O que se resumia numa declaração que estava completamente apaixonada por meu melhor amigo. _Ele. James Potter._

Eu achava que iria vomitar.

Já falara com as meninas do grupo e elas estavam ansiosas com os acontecimentos da noite. A maioria delas aconselhando-me a beijar James durante a dança. Entretanto, Mary falara algo como evitar isso na frente do meu pai. O que eu concordava.

Eu estava na entrada recebendo os convidados. Usava o primeiro vestido da noite, aquele que eu correra a semana inteira procurando. No final, encontrara um tão lindo quanto o segundo.

— Parabéns, Lily! — Severus Snape havia acabado de chegar e me envolvia em um abraço apertado.

Severus havia sido meu melhor amigo antes de James se mudar para a nossa rua quando tínhamos onze anos. Ele e meu atual melhor amigo se detestavam, mas eu ainda falava com Severus e seria injusto eu não o convidar para a minha festa de quinze anos.

— Você está linda! — Snape elogiou quando me soltou.

— Obrigada. — respondi corada e sem jeito — Espero que você aproveite a festa.

Antes de entrar no salão quase lotado, Severus deu-me um beijo na bochecha. Olhei-o entrando no salão. Ao me virar de novo para fora, James Potter estava parado em minha frente. Absolutamente maravilhoso em seu smoking.

— Lily. — ele foi meio seco, o que me levou a crer que viu Snape. E James simplesmente morria de ciúmes de Severus.

Para tirar a carranca dele, fui até ele e dei-lhe um abraço ainda mais apertado do que eu recebera do meu antigo melhor amigo. Pareceu funcionar, pois senti-o relaxando um pouco e logo ele retribuiu o abraço.

— Parabéns, palito de fósforo.

— Obrigada, quatro olhos.

Ao nos separarmos do abraço, notei que em seu olhar ainda havia uma pontada de tristeza, que eu não pude encontrar o motivo.

— Você está linda, Lils. — ele disse então, fazendo-me derreter por dentro.

— Você também está, James — disse sincera — Espero que com isso você não faça feio na dança. Imagina pagar mico na minha festa de quinze anos...

— Mas que calúnia! A própria professora disse que eu mandava melhor que você...

— Isso porque ela estava dando em cima de você. — revirei os olhos. Ela quase comia James com os olhos. Ele tinha quatorze anos!

— Ninguém resiste ao charme de James Potter, afinal.

Rimos juntos. Eu simplesmente amava nossa amizade. Eu só esperava que ela sobrevivesse ao final da noite com a verdade dos meus sentimentos.

— Obrigada por tudo, James. Eu não sei o que faria sem a sua ajuda.

Ele deu um sorriso sincero.

— Eu disse que estaria sempre aqui para você, não disse?

James, então, deu-me um singelo beijo no rosto e entrou no salão.

— — —

A festa estava sendo um sucesso. Todos gostaram do ambiente, da comida e pareciam estar se divertindo. A hora da dança estava quase chegando e meu nervosismo somente aumentava. Não queria que o tempo passasse muito rápido, mas também não queria que ele passasse devagar. Não sabia como iria contar para James que eu estava completamente apaixonada por ele e muito menos como reagir às infinitas possibilidades da sua reação.

— Lily? Querida? — a voz de minha mãe me tirou dos devaneios — Está na hora da dança.

Ai. Meu. Deus. Chegou a hora.

Fui até o centro do salão e meu pai me acompanhou. A primeira dança. Como eu queria fazer uma coisa que fosse mais a minha cara, escolhi outra música que não fosse a tradicional. Primeiro "If I Die Young" do The Band Perry. Assim que as primeiras notas foram tocadas, começamos a dança.

Como minha avó previra, papai era o que mais precisava das aulas de dança e isso acabara sendo motivo de risadas. Entretanto, embora ainda não estivesse cem por cento, éramos estrelas na pista.

— Nem acredito que minha menininha está virando uma mulher — John Evans tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

— Pai, não chora, por favor. Não vai ser legal se minha maquiagem acabar borrando.

Isso o fez rir.

— Eu vou tentar.

— Obrigada.

— Você está bem, meu anjo?

— Por que não estaria?

— Te achei um pouco avoada demais hoje.

— Acho que era o nervosismo para a festa...

— Só a festa?

Eu simplesmente odiava quando meu pai era observador assim. Era sempre nas piores horas. Fui obrigada a dar um sorriso amarelo.

— Sabe, eu acho James um bom rapaz. Melhor que aquele seu outro amigo, Snape.

Fiquei vermelha na hora. Não consegui nem disfarçar.

— Pai!

— O quê? — ele abriu um sorriso maroto — Que tipo de pai eu seria se não ficasse de olhos nos pretendentes da minha filha? — revirei os olhos — Mas eu aprovo o James. Só acho que você deveria falar para ele logo. Antes que ele ache que é realmente só um amigo para você.

— Ele não gosta de mim assim, pai.

— Como você pode ter tanta certeza sem nunca ter conversado com ele sobre o assunto?

Olhei para James que estava assistindo minha dança com todos. Ele ainda estava com aquele olhar triste, mas fingia um sorriso para mim.

— Agora é uma boa hora para isso...

Virei-me confusa para meu pai, mas então percebi que a música acabara e James estava vindo em minha direção.

— Boa sorte, minha linda. — meu pai beijou minha mão e deixou meu melhor amigo assumir seu posto.

— Pronta para o show, ruiva?

Sorri.

— Pronta.

Ao toque das primeiras notas do piano de "A Thousand Years" da Christina Perri, James pegou na minha mão e segurou minha cintura, provocando-me arrepios. Definitivamente, ele dançava melhor que meu pai.

— Está gostando da sua festa? — puxou assunto.

— Não está sendo tão ruim quanto eu achava que seria. E minha vó está super feliz, o que ajuda muito mais.

— E você está dançando com o cara mais bonito da festa, não se esqueça disso.

Fui obrigada a rir.

— Pena que esse cara não está feliz.

— Por que você pensa isso? — James perguntou cauteloso.

— Eu vi que você está meio triste desde que chegou. Não adianta esconder. O que aconteceu?

— Não é nada demais...

— Ah, qual é, James. Eu sou sua melhor amiga...

Ele suspirou pesadamente.

— Eu estou incomodado com o fato de que não era eu que você queria que estivesse aqui.

— Do que...?

— Deixa-me terminar — interrompeu — Desde que você falou que tinha um cara que você queria que estivesse aqui, dançando com você no meu lugar, eu não consegui mais dormir. E hoje, quando eu percebi quem realmente era esse cara — arfei — eu me senti desolado.

Parecia que meu estômago caíra de uma altura de dez metros ao escutar isso.

— James...

— Por favor, Lily... Eu sei que eu não tenho nada a ver com isso — estranhei esse comentário — Mas vê-la com o _Snape_ — sua voz estava enojada — foi um golpe muito duro para mim.

É o quê? Eu realmente escutei aquilo?

— Ainda mais quando eu estou completamente apaixonado por você.

Ele não pode estar sinceramente pensando que eu gostava do...

— O quê? — eu estava em choque ao absorver suas últimas palavras.

— Eu estou apaixonado pela minha melhor amiga. — seu olhar estava ainda mais triste que antes — Mas eu vou superar. Não quero que você deixe de viver sua vida por causa disso.

No fundo, pude escutar a música se encaminhando para o fim.

— James...

— Eu só peço desculpas se eu acabar me afastando de você. Porque seria muito difícil te ver com o cara que eu mais odeio na face da terra.

— James... Pelo amor de Deus me escuta...

— Eu só quero que você seja feliz — ele, então, deu um beijo em minha mão e se dirigiu a saída do salão.

Sem nem escutar o que eu tinha a dizer.

Olhei para o meu pai que estava na plateia. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. Uma clara pergunta. O que eu iria fazer? A resposta era fácil. Agora que eu sabia que James me correspondia, eu achara a coragem que me faltava. Fiz menção de segui-lo.

— Aonde que você vai, Lily? — minha mãe apareceu do meu lado.

— Eu só preciso resolver uma coisinha. Papai sabe do que eu estou falando. Pergunta para ele.

Então também me dirigi à saída. Vi James não muito longe, andando cabisbaixo.

— Era você! – ele parou e virou-se para mim.

— O quê? — sua expressão demonstrava confusão.

— Quando eu disse que não teria coragem de convidar o cara que eu queria dançar. Eu estava falando de você.

A confusão deu espaço à surpresa.

— Eu? Por quê?

— Por que eu estou apaixonada pelo meu melhor amigo. — dei de ombros ao repetir suas palavras.

— Mas você estava com o Snape antes de eu chegar... O abraço que vocês deram... Não era apenas um abraço.

Revirei os olhos perante seu argumento.

— E eu fiz questão de lhe dar um abraço melhor que o do Snape. — dei mais um passo na sua direção.

— E como foi exatamente que você disse que não tinha coragem de me convidar e no final, eu acabei dançando com você? — um começo de sorriso apareceu no rosto de James.

— Foi você que se ofereceu, não eu que convidei.

— E se eu não tivesse me oferecido...? — estávamos muito próximos agora.

— Eu tentaria arranjar outro jeito de você dançar comigo... — rimos.

Mordi o lábio, pensando no que eu queria fazer naquele momento.

— Eu sei que você já me deu um presente, mas... — olhei para os seus lábios.

James riu, entendendo meu pedido e me puxou para um beijo. Seus lábios tinham um gosto ainda melhor do que eu imaginara. Sorríamos entre o beijo, não acreditando que aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo.

— Lily. Marie. Evans. — ele disse entre pequenos selinhos e então olhou em meus olhos — Namora comigo?

— — —

 _MPF – Maravilhosas, Perfeitas e Fabulosas:_

 ** _Lily:_**

 _Meninas..._

 _Vocês não vão acreditar..._


End file.
